poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Quinn walks into a trap/Entering the Spooky Island Castle
This is how Harley Quinn walks into a trap and Entering the Spooky Island Castle goes in Multiverse. leaves smiles at Harley Frost enters and sees Rookie and Harley Killer Frost: Rookie. Harley. Frost waves at them then cut to the Spooky Island castle The Rookie: No way. Killer Frost: Rookie. The Rookie: Nuh-uh, Harley and I don't do castles. Killer Frost: Why not? The Rookie: Because castles have paintings with eyes that watch you and suits of armor that you think is a statue, but there's a guy inside who follows you every time you turn around. crosses her arms Killer Frost: How many times did that actually happen? The Rookie: Twelve. We're not gonna do it. his arms Harley Quinn: That's right! begin to leave Frost gets her purse Killer Frost: Harley. turn to her gets out her hand Killer Frost: Aw, did you hurt your hand? points at it Frost gets a picture of Joker Killer Frost: Would you do it for Joker? nods her head Killer Frost: And you'll be fearless? Harley Quinn: Fearless? does some Kung Fu moves she accidentally hits Rookie The Rookie: Ow, hey. Hong Kung Fuey, watch the fists of fury, would you, buddy? Killer Frost: Let's go before someone sees us. begins to enter and turns to Rookie Killer Frost: You're not gonna stay out here alone, are you? The Rookie: No, thank you. enter the castle The Rookie: This place is creepy. Harley Quinn: Yeah, creepy. Killer Frost: Stay focused. The only thing missing is a mindless zombie. look around doors are opened, startling the trio turns out to be Catwoman Killer Frost: Catwoman, stay back. I've found this place. I call dibs on its clues. Catwoman: I've already found some clues. Frost looks confused Killer Frost: What? Catwoman: Followed some footprints up here. Careful. Could be dangerous for you. Killer Frost: Well, I am not a damsel in distress. If anyone messes with me, I'll just be a black belt. ghoul's arm grabs Killer Frost's shoulder Frost and the Rookie are scared as Livewire comes out chuckles in funniness The Rookie: Livewire! Catwoman: What are you doing here? Livewire: This ride was closed during construction. Picked the perfect spot for an ambush. And I wanted to scare Killer Frost. her Frost hits Livewire with her purse Catwoman: Now since we're all here, let's split up, and search for more clues. Killer Frost Killer Frost, you and I-- Livewire: Typical. Catwoman: What? Livewire: Oh, nothing. I was always picked last for the teams. Catwoman: Fine. Killer Frost, exit through the entrance. Frost facepalms Catwoman: Livewire and I will enter here through the exit there, and Rookie and Harley... moves the ghoul's arm points at him and Harley Catwoman: Do whatever you guys do. smiles as they split up and Harley find a dining room The Rookie: A dining room. Harley Quinn: Yeah. see food hits his wings The Rookie: Please, don't, Harley. Harley Quinn: Sorry. approach the meal Frost is investigating the ride she finds a boarded door moves one of the boards out of the way Frost moves another board out of the way Frost then groans then uses her hands and ice powers and Livewire are investigating the dark side of the castle Catwoman: Livewire, I never meant to, you know, pick you last. Livewire: Don't worry, Catwoman. I know you. All you care about are jewel thefts. Catwoman: No! Look, I'm a girl of substance. Villain gals like you turn me on, too. smiles at Livewire goes on without Catwoman Catwoman: sighs It's a compliment. follows Livewire watch them Krux and Acronix go to the controls